Trust me
by patapata7
Summary: They are trusting each other, protecting each other in their own ways. It's complicated to them, just want to make each other happy without being selfish. The thought of their precious friendship always come to the first place. Will they make it? - I think I babble a lot at this summary, right? But, I think it wouldn't hurt to read :D. Enjoy! -


Hello everyone, this is my first ever fan fiction story. It's pretty late, right. But, I hope it wasn't. English isn't my native, but I try hard to make it good or at least an understanding one. I hope you like it, it's just my lack if you found it boring. But I still hope you enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own a digimon. All of the character belongs to the Toei Animation.

* * *

"Takeru, I'm sorry. I... I… didn't… I…" Hikari try to say something but she didn't even know what to say. She just flustered on her own word.

"Just stop taking excuses Hikari. I know you mean it. You…"

"No Takeru, this is wrong. I can't do this, we can't."She tries to break his hold. But she couldn't move, He tightens his arm around her waist. His eyes, the blue eyes try to get attention from her soft wet brown eyes. He gets what He want, her eyes locked with his. Not the happy and pleasant as he want, but confused, sad, pain, are all He could read at her eyes. He couldn't stand by it. Just looking by her eyes, it hurt Him. Sadly, He is the one that made those eyes.

"Let me go Takeru. Let me go, please."She begs at him, with pleading eyes.

He loosen his arm, can't take anything go further. Even He did it, truthfully He didn't want to let Her go, again. Suddenly, a memory of the past appears on his mind, when she begs at him like this, she begs to let her go at him.

* * *

Hikari POV

"7 am. Takeru, are you kidding me?!"She just shout to her phone, didn't aware of her surrounding.

"You know Hikari, I think you could broke a world record by your shout."Taichi said to her sarcastically.

"Whatever Taichi, I just hope you didn't killed by Sora. You have 10 minutes to go by now."Taichi startled by her sister's word, He looks at the clock 'Damn! I'm ruining my time'. Then, He runs to his room.

I just watch Him with giggle, He didn't even change. Stupid Tai. Then, she realized a chuckle from her phone.

"I bet your brother as same as mine. They're still like that."

"Yes, I think all a man like that."

"Hey, I'm man too you know. You hurt me by said that."

"Oh, sorry. I'm forget."

"Well, then if you forget about me. Have you forgotten about our plan?"

"Maybe our planned is more important than you. I can't forget that."I smile, enjoying our conversation. It always like that. Joking around and forgetting our real reason to contact. But, sometimes there aren't need reason to make contact with him. Just hearing His voice, it doesn't make sense, it was a reason for her.

"So, it settled than. I'll pick you tomorrow."

"Just make it, I don't want to go if you arrive more than that. Even if you force me."

"You know me, mam. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye!"

"Bye!" I placed the phone and slowly walk to my room.

I sit on the couch, closing my eyes and resting my mind. It still 8pm, I got a plan with him tomorrow. I am happy and isn't. It so complicated. If he ask me to go I can't say no, even now. But, He asks me to go to buy a gift for his girlfriend. I know her, She is beauty, fresh, smart, and active. And me? It's nothing against her. Yes, He has girlfriend and so do I. I have a boyfriend. And He also knows him. I don't know why it looks so complicated now. I just want to be with him, but it couldn't happen now. I can't ruin everything just because my selfishness. I can't ruin his happiness. I'm happy now, as long as I could help him happy.

"Hikari, are you all right?"A familiar voice talk to me. My eyes still close but I still recognized the owner of the voice. My partner, Tailmon, the talking cat.

"I'm okay. Just want to rest a bit."

"Is something bothering you?"She asked me again. I know I can't lie to her. Even when I didn't talk anything to her, she always knows something bothering me. She is always trusting, like him. Oh man, why He always appear on my mind. Slowly I open my eyes, looking blankly at the top of my room. Can I share my thought to her? Can she understand. She is Digimon. How can she understand my feeling right now?

"Tailmon, have you got fight with your friend then it damages your friendship?"

"No. I always find a solution to make it. Why? Did you have fight with your friend?"

"No, it's not like that. It just, I don't know how to tell you."I change my gaze to Tailmon, somehow I feel guilty. She looks disappointed with my answer. "No, don't misunderstand. I know I could trust you, I just don't know how to tell you. It just…."

"Human problems?"He interfered my word, I look at her then slowly nod. "Is that about Daisuke? Yolei? Cody or Takeru?" I look at her when she said his name. I couldn't help it, just hearing his name make me so desperate. How could I feel that? He is just my friend. Yes, He is just my friend, my best friend. I found my Digimon make curve on her lips, she is smiling. "You know Kari, even I didn't know what you feel, what you think. But, I'm your partner. You can hang on me. I could help you."

I smile at her, knowing what she mean,"I know, Tailmon. I know I can count on you."

* * *

Ding dong

It's just early in the morning and her bell rang. She knows who it is, and then she walks towards the door.

"It's okay mom. I'll take it."

"She is waiting her date, mom." said Taichi make her sent death glare to him.

She opens the door and found her best friend standing with smile on his face as his trademark. A blond boy wearing green shirt with white sleeves, and black jeans stood in front of her. Simple, but He still looks adorable to her.

"Morning princess, I'm sorry to disturb your sleeping beauty time. But, may I get your free time?"

She giggles as his word, nodding.

"Mom, I will go with Takeru now."

"Okay honey, just don't be late to dinner."

"Okay."Then she closes the door behind her and walked to the elevator. They are walk to the parking area, His car waiting for them, his 17 birthday gift a year a go from his father. They walk side by side 'till reach his car. He open the car for her 'my best friend is always gentleman', it's all she thought. Then, He ran to the opposite direction and started to drive away from her apartment.

As time go, the atmosphere fill with silence. They lost on their own thought. Takeru just concentrate on his driving and Hikari start to play with her phone. Sometime He steal glance to her 'She always adorable' is all his thought. She wear white t-shirt with stripe on it and pink skirt, her hair is free loosen, little long than before when he met her on the 5 grade of kindergarten. And He love it.

"Well, it's so awkward when no one from us is talking."Hikari started the conversation, she couldn't take it anymore when they didn't say anything when they are together.

"It's not. I enjoyed it. Didn't you?" she looked at him with confused, then pouted "Well, Mr. Takaishi, if you one to go in silence why you didn't go with a doll? It's more calmly than me." He just chuckle at her word. Found her pout just make her cuter.

"It doesn't matter. I have my favorite doll now."He smirks at her.

"Hey, I'm not your doll." Hikari is throwing a pout again to him. But then, she draws a curve on her lips. She smiles. "So, where is the shops you want me to go with you that open in early morning like this?"

"Truthfully, they open on 10."She glare at him, didn't understand. "Don't glare at me. Okay? I just want to take you somewhere before we went to the shop."

"Where?"

"Just follow me."He smile at her and she just nod. Even she didn't know where would they go, she just happy, happy being together with him.

* * *

"River? You call me to meet you in the morning to this place? You are kidding me, right?"Hikari turn her looks to Takeru who still keep calm and smiling. He didn't answer her question. Suddenly, He grab her hand brought her to the side of river. He walks in front of her but still guarding her, lead the way. Then He stops in place that He thinks it good. Slowly He looses her hands, scratching His body to the beautiful looks in front of Him.

"Isn't it beautiful?"Hikari looks at him with confused face. She didn't understand. She turn Her looks towards the river. The water is flow slowly, on the other side, actually there is park but hide by trees that surrounding it. The sun shining friendly, it's still morning so it does. The sound of the bird joins with sound of water flowing under the bridge. He is right. It's beautiful. She turns her head to him and smiling. He turns his head too to her, responding her with smile.

Just then, He sits on the grass and asking her with his gaze to following what he has done. She smile and following him to sit beside him.

"I'm happy, I'm here with you now."

"Me too."They didn't say anything for a while, they are busy to enjoy the scenery or maybe on their own thought.

"Wait." Suddenly, Takeru unbutton his outer sleeves He release it and place it on Hikari's legs. He smiles at this, satisfied with what He done. He needs to protect her, even for the smallest things.

"Takeru, you didn't need to…"

"Well, I didn't do it in free."Takeru interrupted her as He lay down on the ground facing the sky. Hikari still looks at Him with confused face, well today He makes a lot unpredictable move. "Here, lay down your head on my arm. It's the cost of it."She is startled, but then she felt her arm pull towards Him. Then, all she know, she laid her head on his arm following him facing blue sky. Her face redden, not because the sun, not because she is sick, just because He is so close to her. What the hell? She can't pretend to enjoy the beautiful sky, all she can feel is her pulse getting faster. She can feel it.

"Relax Kari, I won't bite you."He teased Her, make her face redder now.

"I can't underestimate you. You know."Then, it silence again.

"Kari, do you remember we always go to the river when we stressed out?"said Takeru, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I remember the way you loose your hat there. You are ruining my time just to founding that hat."

He chuckle by her word.

"You just remember that? Why you always remember my bad accident back then? You know there are a lot to remember better than bad one."

"I can't. Who will forget your ugly face get dirt by mud when you fall on the river? Fortunately that was shallow river."

"Well, so I should thanks to my best friend who still there accompanies her ugly best friend, right?"Takeru smirk at her, she just giggle in His arms.

"You know, it's a long time back then."Takeru turn His head facing the skies. "I miss that time Hikari."

Hikari frozen by Takeru's words. He is right, since He has girlfriend and so do her, they can't wasting time together so often. They just could meet in the college, in the meeting of digidestinied, Matt concert, and His Basketball game or just by accident. It makes her guilty, yes, She also missed those times, those memories. And she miss him.

"I know, me too."Answered her, almost whisper.

He misses that time. Not Her. Why she felt so hurt now. She also misses that, but why, why she gets hurt by those words. Nothing wrong with that, just why? She felt her eyes wet, her tears slowly flow on side of her head. She gasps, and brushes her tears fast. Her move make Takeru startled, He also notice she just crying, crying on his arm. He can't see her like that. He can't see her crying. It makes Him hurt.

"Hey, Kari. What's up? Why are you crying? Do I make something wrong?"Ask Takeru, turn His head to facing Kari. She still brushes Her tears.

"Why? No, I'm not. I just got dust in my eyes. You know it just many of them there."She tried to lie, faking her smile.

"You know, you are the worst liar Kari."Said Takeru, He moves her hands which covering her face then make her eyes open. He placed His hands on her face, slowly brushing the tears. He made eye contact with her. He can see pain on it. He doesn't know what. But He knows, He can't force her to tell him if she won't. He just can stand by side helping her brush the tears, allowing her head lying on his shoulder. He can do anything to make her happy again, anything to see her eyes brighten again, anything for her.

She opens her eyes just finding two beautiful baby blue eyes facing him. The blue eyes that make her heart flutter also calmer. She loves that eyes and she also loves the owner.

Their distance is so close now, they're facing each other, looking at each other eyes. They try to finding something, something that they know the answer but still denied it. They just scared to take the risk.

Hikari could felt Takeru breathing. Their distance is so close. She just froze to facing His eyes, didn't dare to move. As long as she tried to avoid his gaze it just make them closer. If the other people see their position, they can misunderstand them to kiss. She can't do that. Not when they has someone, when He has someone. She love Him, She enjoy being with Him this close. If it could forever. She hopes.

Ring… Ring…

His phone rang. They are taken a back. Didn't aware the closeness of their position. Their face blush and got redden.

"Sorry Kari, I need to pick this call."Said Takeru, His face looks little disappointed.

"Sure."

She back to sit down, waiting for him to finish his phone. She thinks she knows who is on the phone with him. But, He didn't answer his call on another place. He answered it beside her. Why He did that? To showing off? Wait, Takeru isn't like that. So?

"Okay Kari. I think it's time. Let's go."As soon as he finished his call, he grabs her hand, leading her to the car.

* * *

"What do you want to give her?"

"Truthfully, I don't know what to buy, any suggestion?"Hikari sighed.

"Well, what can I do for you now if you didn't know what to buy?"Hikari pouted at Him.

His hand runs through His blonde hair. What to do know. He really doesn't know what to think. The reason is, He just gave her random reason to take her accompany Him. And that reason just flew in His mouth. And He regretted it.

"Tell me."

"What?"

"What she really need the most? You always with her, right? So, what she really need the most?"

"Hm, let me think first. She is cheerleader, can dance, love to hangout, she loves pink, well, I don't know to think Hikari."

"Hey, I know all of that you know? We can't just buy random things, what if she already has it?"

"You right."Takeru nodding, but He can't think straight now. Not with Hikari beside Him. "What if we just walk while I'm thinking something?"

"Okay, that's better."She smiles at Him.

They walk side by side, around the mall. Hikari looks around if it any things that could be gift for Shera. Takeru's Girlfriend. She looks at Him again, still hopeless, couldn't finding anything. She shakes her head. 'Boy' she said on her head. Suddenly, her eyes are eyeing something. She stop walking, her eyes catch a bracelet. White bracelet which has moon on it, simple but elegant. Takeru aware that Hikari suddenly stop walking, His gaze following Hikari's. He smile.

"Wanna try?"

"What? NO! I just see it randomly you know."Takeru giggle, 'she is so innocent'.

"How could you see randomly if your eyes just eyeing that one?"

"Forget it, Takeru. It isn't important. So, got idea?" Hikari looks at Him again.

"I've got one. Do you want to help me, mam?" Takeru smirk at her.

"It depends how much it cost, sir."

"Wow, I don't know how expensive you are. Doesn't it free for me?"

"Well, it counts on you too."She give grin to him.

"Okay, as long as you happy."He smile at her, then grab Her hands. It makes her blushed.

* * *

"It just this? You didn't buy one for you?"

A pink soft case with icon of hamster in the back, smiling freely, is His last choice. He wants to give Shera this one. She always careless to falling her phone. He hopes it can help her phone save.

"Yeah, Why? I have one. So, why I should buy another one?"

"Nothing. It just, you know, couple things?" She said to him shyly.

"Oh, I don't know if we should do like that."

"You should. It could make her happy, trust me."

"I trust you Hikari. But I have this one, I don't really need that."

Hikari looks at the Takeru's soft case. It's old, since He bought it when He is still at the Senior High School. He bought it with her. She bought that one too, so they have soft case couple. But, Her handphone is lose while she has trip to her Grandmother. Since the handphone is losing, it means her soft case too. She's really sad about it. She is cry on her room. All people think she cried because she loses her phone, but it's not. She is sad that she couldn't protect their precious thing. She loses it. Of course He didn't mad at her, but she still disappointed at herself.

"Hey, Earth Kari."Takeru snap his finger in front of her.

"What?"

"Forget it. I think, you didn't even listening me."Then Takeru walk towards the cashier, pay for the soft case.

"Here, take it in. It will make that special."Hikari brought a bag with ribbon to the cashier. He just smile at her, 'how thoughtful she is'.

* * *

"Hey, Kari, just slow down. Have you eaten this before?"

"I'm sorry. I'm from The poor Kingdom sir. No food like this in our Kingdom." Takeru giggle of her answer.

"You live in poor country. Oh, how pity you are."Hikari smile at him. She is happy Takeru could follow her joke, neither Ryu, Her boyfriend couldn't enjoyed her joke.

"Takeru."A voice call him from far. Hikari know that voice. It's familiar for her and of course for him too.

"Shera! I thought you were home."Takeru talk to her, allowing her to sit on the side of him.

"I was. But, I just bored. And I found you, what a coincidence! I think we are really fate" said her enthusiastically.

Hikari feel guilty there. Suddenly her stomach is full, She can't feel her starve again. 'Oh man, it's really bad time'.

"Well, I think so."Takeru said to her, then steal glance to Hikari. He feels wrong there. Why Shera appear in bad time like this. It's so frustrating. "Oh, Hey, I was hangout with Hikari. I told you before, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm forgotten about that. Hai, Hikari. I'm sorry, I didn't greet you before." said Shera with smile, but it feels more in sarcastic way to Hikari. Shera is always interrupted when Takeru and she still in the conversation. Like this, she interrupted again. Hikari doubt it just coincidence that she got there.

"Oh Hai, Shera. It's okay. I'm fine."Hikari smile at her.

'It's so awkward' Takeru think to himself. It's really bad time.

"Hey, what it is? It's a cute bag. What's inside that?"Takeru gulped, this isn't even the right time. Why should she ask about that.

"Well, It's. Ehm, actually. That's. It's for you Shera." Finally Takeru said that to her, unknowing what her next reaction. Her eyes brighten. "Actually, Kari helps me to get this for you."He hand that bag to her.

She opens it and found a pink soft case and a letter. She read it, she felt touching.

Takeru startled, He didn't put a letter on it. He glance at Hikari who just smile and wink at him.

"Takeru! I didn't know you are so romantic like this. Thank you!" She give her boyfriend a big hug, she is really seems so happy.

"Oh, yeah. You're welcome."He returns her hug. But his face is on Kari, mouthing 'thank you' for her. She just nod.

Hikari looks at the scene in front of her. It's so painful. She should handle it, She can't ruin her best friend best time with his girlfriend. Suddenly, her vision caught something. Another painful scene is in front of her eyes. One man with red jacket is hugging woman with a sleeve shirt. They are in same position as Takeru and Shera, even more intimate. It's Ryu, her boyfriend. He isn't alone. She blinks her eyes. Her visions suddenly blur. She turns her gaze to Takeru and Shera and then turn again to Ryu side. It isn't her imagination. It's real. They are real. 'What the hell they're doing in front of me!'. Her eyes wet, tears roll down on her checks. She brushes it fast. But it can't stop. It flows again. She can't help it.

Takeru look at Hikari, realized something bothering her. He released Shera's hug to watch her. He followed her gazed to the other direction. There He found his answer. 'Damn! What's the bastard do over there!'.

"Hikari."She didn't responded, still look forward blankly. "Yagami Hikari!"He half shouts at her, it works. She turn her head to him, even a half people on that place also turn their head to him, also him, the one with red jacket. But He didn't bother it. The one that bothered him is her, Hikari. Her eyes are full of pain now. He can see it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I… I need to go home now."Hikari grab her bag fast and run towards the exit.

"Hikari, wait!" Takeru try to chase her, but his arm is locked with Shera. She hold him tighten. "Don't you dare to chase her, if you wanna die!"

"I would rather die if I couldn't protect her."Shera startled by his statement, her arms cover her mouth. She didn't even expect that. Then, He runs to chase her.

_Flash Back_

There He found her again, in the corner of the gym. Why she always hides there, this school is big. Why she always there.

Step by step He approaches her, slowly.

She sat there, holding her knee and one of her arm holding a book but the book almost apart. Her eyes close but he still heard her sobbing. Her checks melted. He knows she cried before. Just, why she always like this?

He sat near her. Slowly place her head to his shoulder, trying to didn't disturb her rest, his left hand around her shoulder, tapping to comfort her. Above of all, it's just all He can do for her.

"Why Hikari? You never tell me what happen."

"I'm sorry Takeru…"she sob.

"Just stop saying that word!"His voice is little high to her. She startled, he never even once shouting to her like that in serious tone. She is hurting. Her eyes flew again, leaving her eyes but it still far from dry.

Takeru also surprise by his own word. He is just frustrating to her. Why she never told anything to him. Isn't she trust him? Aren't they best friend? "Kari, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…." Too late, Hikari turn her body a half run to the door. But she can't, He is faster. How can she win over the basketball team captain?

He grab her hand, wrapped his arm around her from the back. "Please, don't go."Now, He begs to her. Strange. She is the one who need him, why he is the one who beg to her?

"Takeru." She want him too, but…. "Please, let me go."

She can't.

_Flash back end_

* * *

"Didn't you have another place to hide?" Takeru is standing in front of her. He is panting. Her clothes little wet, his blonde hair also wet.

"Is it rain outside?"

"Just little."He smile at her, and sit beside her. As he sits, she placed her head on his shoulder. Fortunately it just little wet. He just run from her car to the gym when suddenly rain come.

He wrapped his arm on her shoulder, making her more comfortable. He tries to make her comfort.

He likes the strawberry scent of her. She didn't change her perfume.

"Just like the old days." she murmured.

"Back then, you are a princess sleepyhead. You didn't wake even when I'm hold you." she blushed.

"I'm glad I'm sleepyhead. So I can lay my head on you."He smiled.

"So, why are you always here? It seems this place is surrounded by sadness because you always here to cry."He grins at her.

She is just quite. Why she always come to this place. She already graduated from this school. Why she come to this place again. "So you can found me." said her almost whispered, hoping Takeru didn't heard what she's already said. But that place is so quite. Just one percent possibility He didn't hear her.

"Thank you."He smiles again to her.

"Emm?"

"For believing me."She nods, resting her mind to the most comforting place in the world for her, his shoulder.

* * *

A week later….

"Yes, this is Takaishi residence."

"Takeru, it's me. Taichi."

"Oh, hi Taichi. What's up?"

"Have you together with Kari? Or did you see her after school. I knew you both usually get together to go home."

Takeru frowned his eyes, He didn't see her today. Actually around three days He didn't see her often. If his basketball game didn't bother him a lot, He must notice it. Even at lunch time, she always gone before he could approach her. At the ends of the school, she didn't wait him. He can't found her in her club base. It can't be… She ignored him, right? Or can she?

"Wait, Kari didn't go home? But it's already 5 o'clock Tai. Why are you just call me now?!"

"I thought you are all went to the Digital world. But I pass with Yolei before I go home this afternoon, and she said you didn't have plan to there. Damn, it! I should call her first before. Now, her phone is off!"His voice is already in temper, barely control his emotion.

Takeru know it, He is so protective with her sister, as same as Matt. No wonder why they're best friend, they've such many common. I'm also worried about her, She is my best friend, my light, the most important person in his heart…. He can't deny it. Now, how can He found her?

"I'll find her Tai. I will. I promised."

"Thank's Takeru. I know, I can count on you. We better go now. Tell me if you find something."

"Okay."

Then He placed his phone. He rushes to his room, take Jacket, his Digivice, D-terminal, and His buddy.

"Common Pal, I'll tell you later. But, I need you now."

* * *

'Kari, where are you?' He already searched in every corner of the school, she is nowhere. Even in her favorites place to hide. She isn't there. 'You didn't want to found by me? Why?'. His temper is lost. He can't found her, what can He do. He should be aware before. Her behavior is strange. She seems pale, talk less, distant, and avoid him. Stupid of you! What friend are you? To lost your precious friend. To didn't figure the distant. Now, where else I can find her. He blames himself.

Suddenly, an event in the past repeat in his mind, He lost her to the Dark Ocean. A bad memory, He also blames himself that day. He is so though to her, even he didn't mean to do that. He just, just want her to be stronger, she didn't need to always depend on her brother. He just wants to tell that she could depend on him to. He can protect her too. He always wants to. But the word couldn't make in right. He just hurt her by then. Same now, He can't prevent her to lose. He just hopes that it shouldn't be a Dark ocean again. He just can't let her go again. Back then, He trusted to himself that he could find her. He trust her that she need him. Now, He should trust her too. She should somewhere which he knows the place, somewhere that they're both known. Crap! Why didn't he ever think it!

"Common Pal, I know where is she." He said to his buddy, didn't care with his dumbfounded face. He didn't tell him yet what's going on. His mind is full of worry about her. He can't help it. Then, He ran to his car. Press the pedal and go to that place.

He drives his car through the rain. It's bad. Why it should be rain in this situation. What about her? He should make it fast. Just five more blocks.

There they are. He found her! He can see her, sitting in the grass, side of the river. She just sat there with a white cat-like. Tailmon. He relieved she is with her. At least, she is protected. She can protect her from any evil digimon, He knows it, but she can't protect her from the rain. Slowly He approach her, maintain his balance to not slip.

"Well, it's not a beautiful place when rain."A voice coming from behind her, it's familiar. She didn't turn her head, still pacing her head to the ground. That's a voice that she won't hear the most, but it's also the most missing one. She misses his voice. She misses his gently brush. She misses him.

Realized that He just got a silent respond, He slowly followed her position. He sit beside her, didn't bother a wet grass on it. He all wet now, who cares. He takes a glance to Tailmon. She understands and run to his car. There, Patamon watching her and waiting her to come, still in confused looks.

"Just tell me what happen? I'm just going anywhere without knowing anything."Patamon frown her face, searching an answer from his friend.

"Just human problem, you know."Tailmon smirked at him. "But, first can you let me in. I'm frozen here."

"ugh, sorry, it just locked."Then, He pressed a button on his side."Now, you can come."

Tailmon handle the door and take a fast move to the back seat, she found a bless there.

"I wonder how Takeru could handle her. She's just too reckless to herself. But, I can't blame her, she never place her own thought on first." Tailmon lie on her seat, and then take a glance to the outside direction.

"I don't know what happen. But, if you doubting Takeru about Hikari. I against you, I know He couldn't ever give up on her."Patamon followed Tailmon gaze, He stared to the two young teens that didn't care about a drench of water called rain.

"Is something bothering you?"ask Takeru worriedly but just got silence from her. She didn't answered him. Still on her own thought. He sighed.

"Come on, if you won't to talk at least let me help you to make you dry. This rain never help you anything."

"It helps."Finally she spoke, but her head still facing the ground. Takeru head at her, confused and worried is on his mind now. "They help me to realize my dumb."

"What?"

"I'm fine Takeru, just let me alone now. I just…, need to think." she bit her lips. Truthfully, She didn't want him to let her go. She need he hold her, tight, with his warm arm around her. She just want him, and again he can't say something like that again.

Takeru just frown at her, again she said that again. Why she always said something like that. Did she know that he just want to holding her in first place, comforting her for all her problem? Why she always like that. Just a second thought, He grab her hand forcefully leading her to his car, He didn't car of her struggling He just only follow his feeling, to make her safe.

They're ride in the front, their digimon sat on the back. Still silent, no one dare to talk. Hikari sat on his side, look at the bottom, she is shivering now. All of her body is drench, her lips tremble, but she just keeps silent. She glance at the road, this isn't road to her apartment. It's the route to…, His apartment! Why? She glances at him. She found him in serious looks, he also same with her. Wet. It's all her fault making him wet, making him in trouble. Then, she turns her face down again.

"Don't blame yourself again about me. If it's what you think now."He just said that, with face still on the road. He didn't facing her.

She turn her head a while to him. But she didn't try to answer of his word. She can't think anything, now.

A while, they arrived at his apartment, as her prediction. He didn't take her home. He helps her out of the car and lead her to his apartment. They take the lift and walk to his apartment door. He open it and letting her in same with their digimon. Patamon and Tailmon just run to the livingroom. She is letting Takeru guide her to his room. Then, he is busy to pick something at his wardrobe.

"Take this, and get change. You will get cold. I will get change in the other room."He left her with the door closed. She takes his clothes and gets change as he said. His clothes is little bit bigger for her. But it's better then her wet clothes. After she finished she sat on the edge of his bed. Thinking. Why she always make Takeru worried about her. She just need more independent. She can't always depend on him. He is just her best friend, just best friend. She recalled the words on her head.

She looks around on his room. She just realizes it organized well for the man room. Not like Taichi's, it's clean, neat, and everything seems in right place. Her eyes caught on his desk. They're some picture. The picture of his family, his mother, father and his brother, Yamato, she knows him, he is her brother's bestfriend. There also small Takeru. He is sat on his mother lap, smiling. If his family didn't break a part, if just, forget it. She didn't have right to interfered with his family. Then, her eyes caught on another pictures. Their picture when they're last time in the digital world. He and she still eight back then, they're the youngest. She stood beside him, in front of her brother. She smile at that, He always be her side, even since they're young. The next is, their picture in America. When they visit Mimi, the picture is aim to make Daisuke jealous. But, she is also happy that she has to take a picture with him, just two of them.

"I've called Taichi that I found you. I just said I'll take you home in a while." she is startled, she didn't hear him come in. "Sorry to surprise you, but I've already knock and you didn't answered so I take the risk to come in." she's little chuckle by his statement.

"Take a risk?" her commented.

"Well, you know what I mean. This, take it. It'll make you warm." His face little blushes, and he hand her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks."It just all she said.

They walk towards the window, the rain is stop. But it's already dark. No star, no moon to be seen. Takeru open the slide and walk to the porch. He sat on the crouch, waiting Hikari to follow him. She does, she sat next to him.

"It's already dark."He murmured.

"Yes."She said, almost whisper.

He sighed. "Remember at the time when you hide at the school gym?" She nod weakly, her face still solemn facing the balcony. "I admired how strong you are, back then." She glance at him, still didn't react at his word. "I admired and disappointed at the same time, did you know that?" He asked, but still found a silence. "But, I'm glad I still have your trusted. Even now, you still trusted me." He curved a little smile in his lips. He didn't face her, but still she felt her words facing her heart thoroughly.

"Takeru, I, I'm sorry…"said her.

"No, it wasn't right answer." Now, He faces her seriously. His eyes look at hers, sincerely. His blue eyes divert some word which can't said, apologetic, worry, and of course it still has disappointed thing. She doubted she could say the right word by now. None. She just silence, looks toward his blue ocean eyes. "I knew the reason, Kari. I knew why you always hiding there. It's because of me, wasn't it?"Her eyes widen, doubting he really knew.

It was when she found their friend or she could say them as Takeru's fan girls found his book. It wasn't just ordinary book. Hikari knew it. It was a present from Yamato, his brother. But no one in their school knew that they're sibling. They have a different surname, so, people didn't know what they really are. But, if you look closely, they're look a like. Their eyes, hair color, face, and their charms are the same. Takeru didn't like the publicity of his family. His family is his sensitive subject and at that book, Hikari knew Takeru put their family picture in the second page. He always bring those books to remain him of his family, he would never neglected it. And if his fan girls have it, it means he loose it and they found it. What an incredible coincidence.

One thing Hikari knew, since his brother is one of the famous bands in Japan. He barely met him. She knew He hate it the most. They're already separated because their parents is divorce and now, he even couldn't see his brother regularly. You can call it the effect of popularity. He hates it. Not his brother, not his parents, but their rough situation.

-Flash Back-

Hikari tried to ask permission to take the books for them. First, she did it politely. But, they didn't resist. Then, she tried harder until they finally got little fought. Hikari still resisted getting that book from them. They're shouted at her, yelled and almost ripped her. But, she still fought it. He is her best friend, she can't let them know his secret, his pain. At last, she won. A little scratch at her hand but it worth, she got his book back. She collapsed at the floor, but caught up by the arm. It was Daisuke, and then she knew it why they're step back. Daisuke appeared at right time. She smiled at him, but he showed her a worried face. She just shook her head mouthing 'its okay, I'm fine'. He still tightening his grip, but she shrugged it off. "Just don't tell Takeru." Hikari made him promised. He is hesitant, but finally nods. Hikari smiled, "Thank you." She loosen his grip and tell him that she want alone, He still hesitant but knowing it's what she want. He let her go.

-Flashback end-

"Daisuke told me."He still looks at her. "Don't blame him, I'm the one who forced him."

Hikari look at him, waiting for his angry on her stubbornness. But it never came, he just look back at her. His eyes didn't draw an angry looks. "I'm the worst friend ever, didn't I?" He said.

She shook her head ,"No, don't said that. You're never that bad." She answered. He smiled. "Thanks."

She also smiled at him, found that their term are warm again. They didn't aware of their closeness, they just an inch apart. She could feel his breathing, tickling her face. She could feel his heart beating fast, as same as her. They still look at each other, their distant is closer. They know what's happen next. Their lips met, they closed their eyes. Filling each other in embrace, his lips brushes her gently, she acknowledge it but enjoy it. They know, they want it for a long time. To be in each other arm, it feels right. Even it isn't. It isn't?

Suddenly Hikari pull herself from him. Blinking and shocked about what has happened before.

"Takeru, I'm sorry. I... I… didn't… I…" Hikari try to say something but she didn't even know what to say. She just flustered on her own word.

"Just stop taking excuses Hikari. I know you mean it. You…"

"No Takeru, this is wrong. I can't do this, we can't."She tries to break his hold. But she couldn't move, He tightens his arm around her waist. His eyes, the blue eyes try to get attention from her soft wet brown eyes. He gets what He want, her eyes locked with his. Not the happy and pleasant as he want, but confused, sad, pain, are all He could read at her eyes. He couldn't stand by it. Just looking by her eyes, it hurt Him. Sadly, He is the one that made those eyes.

"Let me go Takeru. Let me go, please."She begs at him, with pleading eyes.

He loosen his arm, can't take anything go further. Even He did it, truthfully He didn't want to let Her go, again. Suddenly, a memory of the past appears on his mind, when she begs at him like this, she begs to let her go.

"I don't wanna do that again." Now, he is tightening his hold. Her eyes blinking confused. "I don't want to loose you anymore, this time, I won't repeat my mistake."

"But, Takeru, it isn't…."she babble. "No, don't try to said that. You know, we are single right now. You and me. You know right that?"She turn her gaze down, it's her fault.

"Hikari, look at me please. Don't blame yourself about what happen to me and Shera. We are broke, not because your fault. So, please stop blaming. I knew Shera has bombarded you with blaming. But, at least, please trust me." He touches her chin and lift it so He can she her face. "I don't care what he had said, but this time please trusts me." Takeru beg to her, his eyes full of sincerity. Hikari nods, knowing it will enough for answer. He smiled. He embraced her, tightly.

A while, Takeru broke their embraced. "Hey, it's time. Tai will kill me if you didn't home, soon. I'll walk you home." She nods and follows him.

***  
They walk side by side, hand by hand. Silence accompanying their journey. This time is a comfortable silence. Hikari still got little shiver. The weather made her cold.

"Ehm, Kari."Takeru glance at her, she slowly turn her head toward him wondering what he want to say.

He grabs her hand and intertwined it with his finger. Her faces blushes, truthfully both of them have their faces blushes. "I have something for you." His hands are on his jacket pocket pulling a white box, He handed it to her. "It's for you."He smiled.

She is startled, 'a present? For me?' she thought at herself. Carefully she opens the box, her eyes widen.

"Takeru, how could you? But this isn't cheap, you know." She said disbelieving what she has on her arms.

"It's for you Kari." He smile, and take the contents of the box out. It is a bracelet, the white bracelet with a half moon pendant. He locked it at her hand and his face drawing a satisfied smile.

"Take it with you, tomorrow." She looks at him confused. "We had a date for tomorrow, silly." He shook her hair on her top head with his hand. "What? Did I mention it before?" She pouted at him, and shook her head slightly. He chuckle, "Well, then I've already told you just by now." He smirks.

"So, now, we are official?" She asked him.

"What official? We are always what we are, a friend, a best friend, and a lover."He grins, then leaning closer to her and they're kiss. This time they've kiss passionately, both knowing they've right now. They're just apart to get the air. Suddenly the weather felt no cold anymore. She didn't get a shiver again, he just warp her with his warmest love.

* * *

So, how is it? Kind of boring or lame? I'll work harder next time. But, first let me know your reviews. It will help me a lot! Thanks for your time :D


End file.
